Roses
by Lisa4
Summary: Prologue revised! Mamoru's life had always been hard. Now, he has go on a quest toward finding his destiny...and the love of his life.
1. Roses-Prologue

Title: Roses  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
Rating: G  
  
Website: hometown.aol.com/lisazumstories/myhomepage/index.html  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Here's another multi-part story I decided to write. It is based on Mamoru's p.o.v. To be fair, I'm going to warn you this is the first time I've tried to write in someone's p.o.v., so if it's horrible, you've been warned. This story covers the episodes about the ball, and the Rainbow Crystals. Warning, this may act like a spoiler fic, so be cautious when reading. I won't use direct quotes, but only use those episodes as a guide. The first few chapters take place in the first season where they-didn't-know-each-others-identity kind, and the last chapter takes place in R season. Hope you will enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
  
******************  
  
Roses. Roses everywhere. Sometimes I wonder...wonder what meaning that delicate flower has in my life. I wonder why my alter ego, Tuxedo Kamen, uses them to protect the champion of justice herself, the one and only Sailor Moon. I know they have a meaning in my life, but what? Does the answer lie in my past? The very thought of the past brought a sigh to my lips. My childhood was a blur. I could hardly remember anything from my first eight years. Once in a while, I get glimpses in the forms of dreams. Of the small, sad, helpless little boy I once was. Of the utter loneliness I felt. I recalled all the times when I cried out in my sleep at the orphanage after a dream about my parents. How I missed them... Over the years, the pain lessened. I seldom dreamed of them nowadays, and when I did, it didn't affect me as it once had. More than a decade of living alone can do that to a person, I guess. I was used to the feeling of desolation.  
  
My life is so confusing, like a jigsaw puzzle missing many pieces. That's how I felt...incomplete. A piece of me was missing...only...what? In deep contemplation, I barely acknowledged another sigh as it escaped my lips. I go to my balcony and look down at the empty, deserted streets beneath me. A blast of damp air streams my face and I breathe in deeply. The night was dark and cold, the sky strangely clear of clouds. The stars twinkled like jewels in the heavens. I stare at the moon, shining in all its glory. The pale beams of light warm my being, and I smile, shaking my head in wonder. The moon always manages to calm me down whenever I look at it.   
  
It reminded me of a person...three actually. My dream princess...so mysterious yet captivating. She lived in my dreams only, but I knew she was real. Somehow...I just knew. Her face was always in the shadows, disabling me to see it. Though her features are hidden in a mask of darkness, she was beautiful. The princess's voice is sad, desperate, pleading even as she begs me to bring her the Imperial Silver Crystal. I want nothing more than to grab her small frame and embrace her, to take away her pain every time she appears. She told me that the only way to free her was to get the crystal, yet I knew nothing about the crystal, or how to get it.   
  
Sailor Moon, a little clumsy but strong warrior. She reminds of me of my dream princess. Their hairstyle was alike in every way: long tresses of golden blonde flowed down past their knees, with two meatball-shaped buns twisted atop their heads. The first time I met Sailor Moon, I was instantly attracted to her. She possessed a sense of childlike innocence, a loving heart, and most of all, fierce determination to protect the helpless citizens of Tokyo. She means to me, as a source of internal strength and the determination to continue fighting. Sailor Moon would never give up, even against impossible odds. As long as she was to remain fighting, I would be there, aiding her until the very end.   
  
The third person the moon reminds me of Tsukino Usagi. The name alone brings a smile to my face. Usagi, the bubbly, happy, always cheerful blonde meatball-headed girl, my earth angel. She was undoubtably the most real of the three. Sailor Moon is real, but I hardly see her, except when I save her. Even then, I can only catch a glimpse of her. Usagi, on the other hand, I bump into her every day. We have had our share of insults. Whenever we meet each other, my heart races just seeing her lovely face. My heart screams at me to tell her how I really feel, but I settle for a good round of name-calling, which Usagi almost always had a great comeback to. Her face would turn tomato red in anger, her lips would tremble, and she would shout at how much she hated me, and our constant "meetings." I would smirk and push away the hurt I felt at her words. I would go inside the arcade, where Motoki, my only trusted friend, would have a cup of black coffee waiting for me. Once inside, I would proceed to bang my head on the counter for being such a jerk to Usagi. I would vow to someday tell her how I truly felt.   
  
It was the same routine every day. I soon grew tired of it, and I knew Usagi was too. I had no idea what was stopping me from telling her the truth. Was I scared that she would not return the same feelings? Could I suffer a broken heart at her rejection?   
  
I suddenly felt extremely tired. Probably thinking too much about everything, I thought miserably. I had so much going on in my life these days that thinking about it made me unbelievably weary. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, knowing that the princess would come to me again, imploring me to find the crystal. Then I would wake up, drenched in perspiration and gasping for breath. It was worth it, though, to see the princess once again.   
  
Sleep quickly claimed me, and before long, I saw her again. I found myself standing beside a magnificent palace clothed in heavy armor. She was there, hiding behind a pillar in the shadows.   
  
"Princess...let me see you..." She seemed to think about my request for a moment before stepping out. The princess walked toward me and for the first time, I can see her vividly. Even then, her face is hidden away. She seemed so real, dressed in a flowing white dress. She held up a hand, letting the pearl bracelet dangle around her small wrist, as if to touch me. My dream princess quickly drew back the hand, clutching it into a fist before she spoke.   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen..." Her voice was so gentle, like the soft whispering of the wind. "Find the Imperium Silver Crystal...it is the key to everything. Find it quickly. Please..." I had to strain to hear her plea before she disappeared without a trace.   
  
"No, please wait!" I called to her. "What is the crystal? How can I find it?"  
  
There was no answer.   
  
I wake up instantly, breathing deeply. I wondered how much I can take before it would get to be too much. I longed to touch her, to hold her, to take all her fear away. The impossibility of the situation hit me then. She lived in a dreamworld and therefore existed only in my dreams...or does she exist in another world...a world I had no clue to? I laid down on the bed again, and looked up at the white ceiling above me. I felt my eyelids getting heavy as they forced my eyes shut. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.   
  
The next day, the newspaper revealed something about a ball hosted by a Princess Diamond person. From the article, the princess's family held possession to an ancient gem that had been in her family for generations. She was going to display it at the party tonight. A thought suddenly struck me....could this gem be the crystal, the one my princess wants? It was worth a try, I decided. Anxious to see this gem of hers, it didn't take me long to realize that I needed to get to that party. With a new resolve, I spent the day getting ready.  
  
I arrived at the ball as Tuxedo Kamen, dressed in my signature tuxedo and mask. I was fortunate to learn that it was a mask ball. Going through two strong, well-built guards weren't exactly in my plans, but I had to deal with them to get the crystal. I was secretly making plans to pass the men when I see her. A girl of exquisite beauty; a girl that looked exactly like my princess. Her dress was beautiful, a snowy white in color with red roses adorning her neckline. An umbrella complimented her dress. My mind and heart alike race. Who was she? I follow her, anxious to find out.   
  
I stood in the shadows, trying to get a glance at her. She was standing in the middle of the dance floor without a dance partner. How could such a beautiful angel be without a partner? I bravely walked over to her and asked her to dance. Her eyes light up at my offer, and she gave a heartwarming smile. I shivered at the joy of seeing her smile. We start to dance, oblivious to the world around us. It felt good to have her in my arms. It felt...right. I was drawn to her warmth, the light that radiated from her being. A weird sensation washed over me. Had we danced before this night? No, I thought, we had never met before. Then..why did it feel so familiar? People start to gather around us, but we keep dancing. That is, until screams corrupted the ballroom.   
  
A black feline jumps onto my angel's back, and she excused herself easily, apologizing about something she had to do, much to my dismay. I remembered that I too had a mission to do. To see if the ancient gem the princess had was indeed the crystal I needed.  
  
A scream on the balcony broke into my thoughts. I rushed outside to see what was wrong. Pushing myself through the mass of people watching from the balcony, I registered a girl hanging onto the railing for dear life. The girl...the one I had danced with. A rush of panic strengthened my determination to save her. I caught her hand just in time, but it slipped and she fell down. I could hear her hysterical shrieks as she fell. Not thinking about anything but to save her, I jumped down after her. Her body is suddenly pressed against my own. I breathed in the light fragrance of vanilla, felt the warm touch of her skin. An umbrella appears out of nowhere, and we are both saved.   
  
Seeing her safe and sound, I go trying to seek out the crystal, only to be stopped by Sailor Mercury. I listened with half an ear to her protests. Even she couldn't stop me then. I was determined to fulfill my mission. But the crystal was not the one I sought. I see my angel again. This time, she had a little too much to drink, and looked a little tipsy. Chuckling at her nonsense blabbing, I take her out to the balcony. A soft breeze blew strands of her hair into her eyes, and I tucked them gently under her ear.   
  
"Who are you?" I whispered into her ear, but she didn't answer. Either she didn't hear me, or she refused to respond. Shaking my head, I study her fair face. Under the moonlight, she looked even more radiant than when I first saw her, if possible. Her luscious, sweet lips were slightly open. I stared at her pink lips. They looked so soft, too much for me to resist. Like a hummingbird attracted to pollen, I couldn't resist any longer. Leaning down, my lips meet hers in a gentle caress. That felt feeling of remembrance stirred once more. The kiss felt good, like I had done it before. But that wasn't possible...was it?  
  
*****************  
  
There goes the end to my very short prologue. Hope you've enjoyed. Do you think I should keep writing and finish this story, or stop writing in people's p.o.v.? Since Valentines Day is only a month and some odd days away, I'm now starting on a couple of Valentines Day fics. Chapter 1 will be out soon, and it will be longer, I promise. Please send me all comments and suggestions to LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com.Thanks!  
  
This story written and posted January 2001, edited/revised May 2003. 


	2. Roses-Chapter 1

Title: Roses  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 1  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hi everyone! Here's chapter 1! I hope you are enjoying this so far, and that it's not boring. Do you think I do badly in writing in other's p.o.v? Please tell me so I can decide if I want to write like this in the future. Thanks to everyone who has read my stories, and the people who has been kind enough to post my stories on their sites. Please note that I do add more scenes than the regular episodes. I think you will enjoy them, though.(The episodes describe so little of their relationship. That's why I write fan fiction.) Enjoy!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*******************************************************************  
The next few days went by quickly. Like a blur. I didn't know what was happening; with the dreams, and the sudden blackouts...I shudder to recall all that has happened recently. I didn't see much of Usagi or Sailor Moon, but of course my dream princess would naturally appear in my dreams every night. Not that I mind or anything...  
But I missed seeing Usagi around. He bubbly laughter, he bright smiles, even her clumsiness.   
  
I went to bed that night thinking about Usagi. Boy, she occupied my time more than I thought she would. I closed my eyes, wondering what it would be like to feel her soft pink lips again mine. Smiling widely, I turned around in the bed, hugging the sheets like it was Usagi I was hugging instead of it. Then, I felt something. I followed my instinct, and transforming into Tuxedo Kamen, ran blindly.   
  
Sure enough, there was Sailor Moon, being attacked by a evil general sent by Queen Beryl. I was careful to make my appearance. The element of surprise is my speciality. Seeing Sailor Moon helpless to defeat him, I threw my trademark rose between them. I see Sailor Moon looking up, and I could see her bright blue eyes filled with relief, even in the dim light of an lamppost.   
"Tuxedo Kamen, you're here!" She calls out to me. Her voice warms my heart. I'm glad to be her savior. To have her trust me...it's wonderful.  
  
He leaves, and leave too, after giving Sailor Moon a few words of encouragement. I go home.   
Jumping onto the balcony with one leap, and opening the glass door, I slip inside. Sitting on the sofa, I look around my small but tidy somewhat well-furnished apartment. I see roses everywhere. A vase of roses sits on the coffee table. There is another by the t.v. The fragrance of roses fill the air. Why? Why do I feel connected to them somehow? A bond...it's weird. Somehow, I feel roses will always be a part of me. Part of who I am. Of who I will be.  
Shaking my head, I think, that's impossible. I just like them, that's all.   
  
My focus goes back to Usagi. I wish we were getting along. Of course she despises my very existence; my very being. At least that's what I thought.   
I touch my lips, remembering the kiss I shared with my angel. Her warm, sweet lips. So soft...I want more. But who was she? I kissed her, but didn't know who she was. Her hair was in 'meatballs'. Her features resembled those of my princess, Usagi, and Sailor Moon. Those three. I wonder, does my princess, who I long to see her face, Usagi, who I long to get along with, and Sailor Moon, whom I protect, all have something in common? Besides the hair? (AN: I mean, beside the obvious.) How come every time I meet with them, I would feel strange. Like I have a connection with each and one of them. Like I shared a bond with them in another life...  
Yawning silently, I drifted to sleep on the sofa.  
  
The next morning I was walking down the street normally, like I always do on a Saturday. And with a normal walk always came a usual bump into each other with Usagi. To tell you the truth, I was really looking forward to see her again. I missed her. Sure enough, there she was, walking down the streets innocently. But this time, I didn't bump into her.  
"Hi, Usagi. Nice day, huh?" I asked casually, mentally chuckling as her eyes went as wide as saucers. She stood there, looking at me very weirdly. Smiling widely, I wave my hands in front of her face, breaking her out of her tranced state.   
"Uh, Mamoru-ba...uh, Mamoru-san, you okay?" Her bright blue eyes immediately filled with worry. She put a hand to my forehead, assuming I was sick or out of my mind or something. Well, it was a little weird, since after all the insulting and bad comments we gave each other in the past...you know.   
I shiver slightly at her touch. Her hand was so incredibly warm, therefore sending shivers all through my back. Her touch felt so familiar, why? All of a sudden, a memory hits. I see a girl in a fancy dress hugging a guy in armor. What? The question rang in my head as I silently screamed the word.   
  
"Uh, Mamoru, hello...Mamoru...yoo-hoo." Now it was Usagi's turn to wave her hands in front of my face. "Huh?" I snap out of it, and shook my head to clear it.  
"Uh, you okay?" She asked, once again her eyes were filled with concern.   
I smile reassuringly. "I'm fine, no problem. Where are you headed? The arcade?" Knowing Usagi, I knew she would say yes. After all, she loves to go to the arcade to see Motoki, her not so secret crush. All of her warm, bright smiles are reserved for him, and all the glares and cold looks are saved for me only. I resent that, and am bound to change it if it's the last thing I do.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Want to come with me? I mean if you're heading there yourself." She looked down, a little embarrassed. I don't blame her. After all, she was used to the mean me, not the kind me. I can assure you, many people don't get to see that side of me. I guess that's a little weird, but that's me.  
  
Happy that she was friendly in a way, I agreed wholeheartedly. I mean if a girl you secretly liked asked you to go with her, would you refuse? I didn't think so. "Sure, I be happy to Usagi." I tell her.  
  
We walked silently, having nothing to say to each other. Anyone could tell we weren't exactly comfortable. I sure wasn't. Does she hate me, or not. I could hear a nagging voice in the back of my mind, yelling at me to ask her. So I did. "Usagi, I have to ask you something."  
  
She looks up, not saying anything. I see her nod slightly, and continued. "Uh...do you...you know...hate me?" I just had to ask.   
I see her giving me a surprised look. Guess she wasn't expecting that one.   
"Uh...Mamoru...well I...of course I don't hate you." She stared me straight in the eye. "Of course it would be better if you stopped teasing me so much."   
  
Relief washed over me. "I'll try." After that, well...let's just say the conservation got better. I knew Usagi felt more comfortable since she talked nonstop, which is perfectly fine with me, or course. It's good not to be yelling at each other for once.  
  
We reached the arcade, much to my disappointment. That would mean Usagi would forget I even existed, and go talk with Motoki. Oh well. Better luck next time I guess.  
So I sat there, alone, I might add, watching Usagi and Motoki talk and laugh. Jealousy boiled up quickly. Wait...jealousy? I was jealous of Motoki? My best friend? Uh, maybe a little.   
At least me and Usagi were not at each other's throats...with that thought in mind, I left the arcade hoping to bump into Usagi again. Besides, I needed some time to sort out my thoughts. The flashback I had seen was scary but...familiar somehow. What's wrong with me? Why can't I figure my life out? I hate the fact that my life is a complete mystery. I hate that I don't even have a slightest clue of my past. But I promised myself I will figure it out...someday.  
  
I walk to the park by myself. The park always helps calm me down. All the couples snuggling up to each other...makes me so envious...envious to find my own love in the future. To be loved; to me, that's the best give anyone could ever give me. Ever since I was little, the emotion meant nothing to me. But now, it has a significant meaning in my heart. And I will find my love, no matter what it takes.  
Leaning against the railing, I look over the lake. The waters gently lapping the sandy shores. To the corner of my eye, I see a happy family. How I wish I had a happy family. I don't remember my family. All the thanks goes to the amnesia I had. The doctors told me that I was the only survivor of the horrid car crash. My parents died in the crash, but I survived.   
Sometimes I wonder...wonder if I survived for a purpose. Like I had a mission...a destiny to fulfill here on Earth. But I wonder when I will find out what my destiny is...who I really am.   
Is my dream princess connected to this whole scenario? Is Sailor Moon? Is Usagi? No, Usagi can't be. She's just an innocent girl...right?  
*Few Days Later*  
I had that dream again. My princess asking for me to bring her the crystal. She calls me Tuxedo Kamen. Is that who I am? I had considered it before, that he was indeed my alter ego. I believed it was true, but was never sure. I will find out...soon. Very soon. I feel it.  
************************************************  
Well, there's chapter 1! I'm really sorry for its shortness. Now, when I said I was adding scenes to my story, that's true, but I'm not just going to do that. I'm going to totally change the episodes' format, and make my own, using it was my guide. Now some chapters will follow closely to the episodes itself, but some will be totally different. Now, I hope that cleared up any confusion. Thanks for everyone who e-mailed me on this story. Keep them coming! It will help me write faster! Please send me all comments and suggestions to LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Thanks!  
This story written and posted January,2001.


	3. Roses-Chapter 2

Title: Roses  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 2  
Author's Notes:  
Hi everyone! Here's chapter 2! I hope everyone has enjoyed. I didn't get many comments on chapter 1. *pouts* Hope I'll get more on this chapter! Please, please send me comments/reviews of any sort, I'm begging you. Alright, uh I know you probably think this story isn't really getting anywhere, but it will get better, I promise. I do change a lot of scenes, because the original episodes were sort of boring...enjoy!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*****************************************  
I feel the enemy approach us, seeking a new goal. Who knows what they're up to, well, I'm about to find out.   
I know now that I'm Tuxedo Kamen, and my mission is to protect Sailor Moon and find the crystal for my princess. I also want desperately to learn of my past.   
I found a locket of some sort too, I might add. A star locket. So beautiful...yet it's melody is so sad. I feel close, connected to it. Perhaps my dream princess gave it to me? Who knows, I sure didn't.  
  
That day, the enemy appeared in a cemetery, I might add. A lady of some sort, who has a horrible laugh. Thinks she's so funny. As usual, Sailor Moon was in trouble. I rush to help, saving her. I pick up Sailor Moon who was just sitting there, not moving. Probably too scared to move.   
She's in my arms, her arms clutched tight around me. A little too tight, but that's not the point. Her small body clinging to mine...as if I was her life source. She's so warm...so...bright. So full of light and life. Beauty. My little warrior.  
We both land safely, with Sailor Moon thanking me. A weird looking guy approaches us. I of course go fight it. Then another scout appears. One I'm not familiar with. Oh well. Can't know them all.  
I'm happy that she's safe, but I have to complete my mission. I go after the evil witch, trying to find what she was looking for. And I did. It was a crystal of some sort. But what kind? Is it the crystal my princess was asking for? I decided to keep it, in case it was.   
Hearing the evil witch yell at me for taking HER crystal, I departed quickly, with her unbearable voice screaming after me.  
  
I am away from her now, safe I should say. The crystal is in my hands, its beautiful glimmer reflecting the sun. I hold it up, and examine it carefully. It looks so...priceless. Is this what my princess wants to have? Is this the key to my future? I shake my head, getting a premonition that the search for the crystal was far from over. But I did get one step closer to finding the crystal: this glittering jewel.  
  
I put it into my pocket for safekeeping, with my star locket. I gasped. My pocket was empty! The star locket...it must've fallen out during the battle. I felt horrible, losing the small treasure, but there was nothing I could do about it now...  
  
I leave, and go home. And guess who I bumped into on my way...(AN: Can you?)  
  
I see Usagi walking down the street, holding the locket. MY locket. I was stunned to say the least. Perhaps my eyes had deceived me. But no, it was there, in her very hands. What is she doing with it, I ask myself. Well, I'm going to find out.  
  
I walk over to her. She didn't even seem to notice that I was standing beside her... "Hello Odango Atama." I teased. But something inside told me it wasn't the right thing to do...  
  
"Mamoru-san, nice to see you again." Usagi replied back, not noticing that I had called her Odango Atama. "Mamoru-san, I...wait a minute! What did you call me? Huh? Did you just call me that AWFUL nickname again? And to think I..." She covered her mouth instantly, gasping silently.  
  
I was curious. Why did she stop, and most importantly, what was she doing with the locket? "Odango, exactly where did you get that locket?" I asked in a questioning tone. I see her faltering a little, as if trying to think of an answer.  
  
"I...uh...found it in the park...uh...when I was hanging out with...Naru...yeah that's it! Naru and I were...doing something...uh..." She giggled nervously.   
  
I simply raised an eyebrow, not believing her. I wasn't at the park in the first place, and second, Usagi wasn't a good liar. Anyone could tell. "Odango Atama, the truth this time."  
  
"I...found it." Now that was better. I smiled a bit. "That's better."  
"Is it yours? Perhaps a special friend gave it to you?" She asked shyly, her eyes looking down.  
  
"Odango, that's something I can't answer." And in truth, I really couldn't. Most of my life was still a mystery.  
  
I see Usagi looking at me strangely, but dismissed it. "Do you want it back?" She took handed it to me reluctantly.   
I took it from her, smiling gratefully. "Thanks, Odango. Ja ne." I felt guilty taking the locket back. It obviously meant so much to her...and any fragment of a chance of us actually tolerating each other was gone, all because of me. Sighing, I turned to leave.  
  
"Mamoru, wait!" Usagi called out after me. I turned around. "Odango, what is it?" I asked, pretending to be slightly annoyed.  
"Well, can we talk?" She looked a little nervous.  
"Sure." My eyes were locked on hers. "So beautiful...mmm...my angel." I thought dreamily.  
"Are you going to the arcade?"  
"Huh?" Actually, going to the arcade wasn't in my plans. More like go home and try to figure things out. But it would be nice to be with Usagi...get to know her better. "Um, I...yes I was."  
Her eyes brightened. "Cool! I want to talk in private..."  
  
I looked at her strangely. What could Usagi possibly have anything to say to me?  
  
We reached the arcade, and sat in one of the booths. I noticed Usa was fidgeting a lot, and was really nervous. Man, she was making me nervous!  
A waitress came along to take our order. I looked over at Usagi. She didn't look hungry. Just anxious to talk. "No thanks. Maybe later." I could see Usagi agree.  
  
"So Odango, we're alone. Say what you wish." I had a hunch that I wouldn't except what she was going to say.  
"Well Mamoru, I don't know where to begin..." She shook her head.   
"Don't worry. Just say what your mind is telling you."  
She brightened a little.  
"Alright." She agreed slowly. "Well, I...you know when you call me "Odango Atama" I get all mad and everything?" Receiving a nod from me, she continued. "Well, when you called me that today, I didn't feel angry for some reason. I felt...like I kinda liked it." Her cheeks immediately flushed red.  
  
I nearly fell out of my seat. "What?" My mouth dropped open. I was speechless. No, I wasn't expecting this.   
"So...uh...what do you propose to do about this?" My voice wasn't as smooth as I intended it to be.  
"Well, I don't know." She managed to sputter out. "It's not like I like you or anything...I mean, we hate each other, right? You know...you hate me and I hate you...right?"  
  
I couldn't answer that. No, I didn't hate her. In fact, I admire her, care for her. I just don't show it. I guess it's one of my down points. Everyone has them.  
  
"Odango...I can't answer that. Why don't we think about for awhile? Ja ne." I left. She obviously needed time to sort out her feelings. As for me, I continued on my merry way.  
  
I opened to door to my apartment silently. My heart was pounding. Usagi and I might have a chance after all! But then what of my dream princess? She seems to be connected to me in some way. My princess is counting on me, waiting for me, and I can't let her down. Or Sailor Moon. But Usagi means so much to me.  
I knew then that I couldn't choose between the three people who occupied my life. What do I do? Will things work out?   
  
I take out the star locket, listening to its melancholy tune. It calmed me down.   
The crystal was in my hands. I knew my princess will be back again tonight. What will she say?   
  
My princess comes again tonight. I see her, and me, as Tuxedo Kamen. As always, her face is in the shadows.  
"Tuxedo Kamen...you have found one of the seven crystals. Find them, and hurry. The dark forces already have one. Please set me free again, Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Who are you?" I shout to her.  
"You will find out soon. Until then, find the crystals, please." She disappeared, and I awoke from my sleep, breathing heavily.  
  
The sun was rising; a new day beginning.   
**********************************  
Chapter 2 is completed. Sorry for its shortness. I can't seem to write long chapters anymore. Anyway, chapter 3 will be out soon. Is this story boring? It does get better, I promise. Chapter 3 will be based on the episode where Usagi and Mamoru poses for a painting. It will contain some comedy, as well as a little romance. Please send all comments and suggestions to LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Thanks for reading!  
This story written and posted January, 2001.


	4. Roses-Chapter 3

Title: Roses  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 3  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter 3! Once again, this chapter is very short. Hope everyone will enjoy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories, or sent me an e-mail concerning it. I wonder how many chapters this story is... Please review my stories, or send me an e-mail; it will enable me to know how you feel about my writing, and how to improve it, since I'm still somewhat new to writing. (Started sometime in October, 2000.) Well, on to the story! This is a spoiler fic.  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*********************************  
The sun shone brightly. Another day had begun. "There are seven crystals?" I ask myself. Seven...I wonder if I'll ever get all of them. My princess...she's so close...but I can never touch her or free her...without the crystals. My princess is counting on me...I can't let her down.  
  
That night, the enemy attacked again. I went to the battlesight, only to find to crystal was in the hands of not the enemy but the senshi. Well, what was I supposed to do? I knew the senshi didn't trust me fully...except Sailor Moon...but that's a different story. What would they think of me if I asked them for the crystal? They'd probably think I was the enemy. Can't do that.  
Then the picture of my princess flashed into my mind. How she was excepting me to bring her the crystals. How they might lead me to my past...I can't do this. I don't want to be disloyal to my princess...but then what would Sailor Moon think?   
The inner turmoil in my mind and heart grew. Like a battle was raging inside of me. Oh, how I wanted to just go over there, and take the crystal. What do I do?  
  
I resisted the unbelievably strong urge to go over there. "I'll get it next time." I promised silently, leaving the senshi with the crystal. I felt horrible for betraying my princess...but it needed to be done.  
***  
"Tuxedo Kamen, find me the crystals, please...they mean life or death if in the wrong hands...please find them quickly." My princess was in my dreams again, begging for the crystals.  
It was hard to complete my mission; the enemies are so fast, strong. But I will try my best for my princess, for she means so much to me, though I don't know her true identity, nor can I see the delicate hidden features of her face.  
(AN: Does my story make the days go by quickly? Just wondering... Um...Rei and Mamoru never dated okay? I didn't like the idea that he dated her...not that I hate Rei or anything...)  
  
Morning came, and with that, a new day began. Who knew that today will be a day that will be forever branded in my memories...in a good way, not bad.  
  
The usual trip to the arcade was going to be made. I wanted to see Usagi again, bad. With everything going on in my life, it was amazing how Usagi can made me forget about my issues...well at least for a little while. She's always so kind and giving...   
  
To my disappointment, Usagi wasn't there today. Yes, I was disappointed. Walking silently down the sidewalk, I found myself stopping to look at a portrait of a beautiful girl, and a masked man hung up on a small café shop window. The portrait was so...vivid...so enchanting. I found that I was staring at it now. It seemed to familiar.   
Then, I realized who it resembled, my dream princess, Usagi, and Sailor Moon. I felt something towards the painting, I don't know what though. Just such a wonderful feeling. I pressed my hands against the cold glass, my eyes observing the painting carefully, not missing a detail. Oh, the beauty of the painting surely overcome all others that I've seen. But what I'd like to know is where she got the idea for such an unique hairstyle! I wonder who the artist is...I would really like to meet her...  
  
As I backed away from the glass window, not watching where I was going, I bumped into a young lady. She lost her glasses, and searched around for it frantically, me apologizing profusely. She put one her glasses, and smiled a little, telling me it was alright.   
  
Suddenly, her eyes went wide for some unknown reason. She gasped sharply, leaving me confused.She let out a squeal, like she had found something. And finally, she spoke.  
  
"It's you! Wow!" She examined me more closely. "You're perfect." She stated finally.  
"Huh?" Now I was totally confused. What in the world was this lady doing? I wonder...an I missing something here. I gave her a weird look, thinking maybe she bumped her head.  
  
"Miss, daijabu? Gomen nasai for not watching where I was going." She smiled widely. "Oh, you know...I glad I did bump into you. You'll be perfect for my painting!" Now, I was about to go nuts. A painting? She wants me to model for a painting? No way...who knows who's going to be modeling with me...  
  
"Mamoru-baka, trying to get a girl, are you?" Ah, yes. Good old Usagi came along, right on time, teasing me again, like usual. Will things ever change for us?  
"Odango, no....I'm not trying to get a...how could you think that?" I asked her.  
She simply giggled, pointing at her arm which was at the moment linked with mine. And wait, when did it get there?  
  
"It's not what you think, Odango Atama." I tried, no one can't say I didn't try to convince her.  
She stared at me strangely. "Sure, Mamoru-san...whatever." Apparently, she didn't believe me.  
I sighed. Ooh, this was not going well. Well, goodbye to any chance good relationship.  
"Come on. We have work to do." I had forgot the young lady was standing there...oops.  
"Mamoru-baka, who is that?" Usagi looked intently at the artist.   
  
The artist gasped. "Oh, you're perfect too, Miss. Just what I needed! Come on both of you." She began to drag me away. Usagi, at this point was very confused. "Um...excuse me Miss, but where are we going?" Usagi wasn't about to go anywhere. She shook her head slightly. "No, gomen, but I'm not going anywhere until I know what is going on!" Usagi was always the careful type, wasn't she?   
"Oh, gomen nasai for not telling you sooner. Can you please model a painting for me?" Her eyes held a begging glint in them. I look over at Usagi, who seemed like she wasn't going to agree. Should I? I thought it over for a little while. Let's see, me and Usagi are going to both be models for her painting...wait a minute! Usagi and I both? We're going to be modeling together. It seemed like my brain just started working at that second. Usagi...me...together...good opportunity to get to know each other... That seemed like a good idea.  
"Sure." I agreed wholeheartedly. And what do you know? Usagi did too...well not so wholeheartedly though...more like reluctantly.  
"When can we start?" I was eager for this chance to be with Usagi. Probably the best chance I'll ever have.  
  
We walked to her house silently, only the soft sound of our shoes were heard. Once we reached her house, the artist went right to work getting us drinks and organizing her things together.   
  
I looked around the house. Neat and tidy, nice furnishings. Looks like a normal house to me. Usagi was standing by the window, happy as usual. Her eyes were shining with excitement as she admired the beautiful flowers. The flowers were beautiful...I'd have to admit...but there was someone else that was more than beautiful than the flowers in the garden. Someone who doesn't have the slightest clue I feel that towards her. (AN: Can you guess who she is?)  
  
I sat down on the couch, the artist putting drinks on the table. Next, she put a cushion next to me, asking for Usagi to sit down. Apparently, there was a problem. If I knew Usagi, she wouldn't sit by me if her life depended on it! Okay, maybe she will, but the point is that she wouldn't sit by me if it was her choice.  
  
"Excuse me...but did you say I was going to sit..." She pointed towards the cushion my me. "...there?" Her face was twisted in an unreadable expression, probably regret that she agreed to came here in the first place. Boy, do we have a long way to go before we can actually get along.  
Well, I wasn't about to sit there and do nothing. "Maybe I should leave." I didn't want to really, but Usagi wasn't going to agree to this, so...there was no other way.  
  
"Iie! Please don't, please? My painting will be a success if you can just stay for a few minutes. I...I draw fast...and..."  
She looked so sad, I couldn't say no. I sat down again, feeling very uncomfortable. But let's just say things went better. Usagi walked slowly towards the couch, and eventually sat down beside me.   
  
I snuck a small glance at Usagi. She looked beautiful, as always. She looked like she wasn't going to talk to me though. Maybe I should start the conversation...  
  
"Usagi...so...how's everything?" Lame. That was the only word I could think of then. What was I talking about? I sighed.   
"Fine." She replied back after a few minutes. "And how are things going for you?" She turned her head slightly.   
"Uh...fine." Silence. The whole room was silent. The buzzing sound of a fly was heard. I glanced over at the artist. She seemed oblivious to the world around her, just pouring her whole heart and soul to that one piece of art.   
"This is not working." I thought silently. "Well, if nothing works, always try the direct approach. Say what you're thinking." And that's what I did...sort of.  
  
"Usagi..why do you hate me?" That question had been lurking in my mind for some time now. I always wondered why we hated each other. How this whole 'I hate you, you hate me' thing started. But I don't hate her. Never have, never will. What does she feel though? To her, am I just some guy who constantly teases and insults her. I hope not. "Oh Usagi." I whispered softly so that she wouldn't be able to hear.  
  
Usagi, hearing his question, coughed a little, followed by a clearing of her throat. "Mam....Mamoru, I don't hate you. Yes, it's true that I don't like you all that much...but I don't hate you...I don't hate anyone." She smiled slightly. "But I do understand why you would think that. I mean, it's not like we've actually gotten along. But you know what, I think we should stop teasing each other. I don't know about you...but I've had enough. Can't we get along?"  
  
I nodded. So she didn't hate me. But she didn't like me either. Oh well, at least she doesn't hate me. "Usagi, we can try. But I know sometimes I just can't help myself." I grinned. Okay, now we're getting somewhere. We were getting along.  
  
"Great! That's fine with me!" She beamed.   
  
"Please stop moving...don't worry...the sketch is almost finished."   
"Gomen nasai." Usagi and I mumbled at the same time. Inside my heart, I was content. Usagi and I were not going to tease each other anymore...what else might happen? Perhaps even an relationship? Only time will tell...  
*******************************  
Well, there's chapter 3! Sorry it took so long for me to write it. I'm so sorry for its shortness. I promise the next chapter will be much longer! Alright, I seem to have a small problem...so I'll try to clear it. If you're reading my story at fanfiction.net, then I have something to say. If you're not, then this will not apply to you and you have nothing to worry about. Okay, if you're not signed in, or logged on at fanfiction.net, write a review for any of my stories, and give your e-mail address, I will assume that you want me to reply to your review. If you don't want me to reply to your review, please don't give me the address. It will save a lot of time, and people won't receive unwanted replies. If you're signed in, then I won't reply to your review, unless you put in that you want me to. Okay, hope that cleared up any confusion. Please send all comments and suggestions to LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Thanks for reading!  
This story written and posted January, 2001.  



	5. Roses-Chapter 4

Title: Roses  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 4  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Well, I'm back, and here's chapter 4!It's longer. I know I said this entire fic will be in Mamoru's p.o.v., but I changed my mind. This chapter is in Usagi's p.o.v., but the others will be in Mamoru's. Why I did this..I don't know. Sorry for any confusion. Um...I seem to be developing writer's block...I can't seem to really be interested in writing anymore. Anyway, I hope to get over it soon. My V-Day fics will be out shortly, a few days before Valentines Day, so don't miss it! This is a spoiler fic. Enjoy!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*************************  
I look over at Mamoru, who was at the moment sitting beside me. I could feel my cheeks growing hot from staring at his side profile. I would have to admit...he is handsome. I wonder if he think I'm pretty. I look down at my hands. Everything seemed to go by so slow...I wish this would be over soon. I don't know how long I can just sit here this still. I am a very active girl, you know. Mamoru doesn't seem to mind siting there though...  
  
Halfway through the painting session, we took a brief break. Mamoru sat there, sipping some hot drink as I explored more of the artist's house, and her other paintings. One caught my eye. The one with a young woman handing her locket to a young man. How come it seems so familiar? I walk up to it, gently tracing it's lines. The locket...why does it seem so...like I have seen it before? The star locket seemed to almost jump out of the canvas. It was so unique....so beautiful. From just seeing it on a painting, I knew it could play beautiful music. And the young couple...they seemed very much in love. I wonder if I would ever be able to meet my one and only...  
  
I walked over to Mamoru, carrying the painting with me, careful not to break it. Paintings were fragile you know. "Mamoru, come and take a look at this painting...it's so...magical." I breathed to him.   
Mamoru stared at it...and his eyes went wide. He gasped sharply, alarming me. I was not expecting such an outburst from the usually calm Mamoru. "The locket..." He muttered, probably mostly to himself. "It is..." Now I was really confused. What was wrong with Mamoru to cause such a change in him? The locket in the painting?   
I look more closely at the shining locket...and then it hit me. The locket...I recognize it. It was the one Mamoru has! But how could that be? It was not possible...unless...it was not the same one. How could it be?  
  
Mamoru seemed so excited all of a sudden. "Where did you get this painting?" He questioned me, staring into my eyes.  
I staggered back. "From..over there." I managed to say, pointing to a corner.   
"I see." Silence. "It's beautiful..bu in a sad sort of way..." He whispered.  
I agreed with him. It was a sad painting, but in a good way. They were departing from each other, but they will be together again. Love conquers everything.   
  
  
"That is one of my favorite paintings."Yumemi said, walking over to us. She stood there, as if admiring her own drawings. "My inspiration was my grandmother...and all the tales she would tell me when I was little." She smiled faintly, reminiscing the past.   
  
I could see Mamoru nodding. "It's delightful." He remarked. We sat down again, and were silent for the rest of the painting session.  
Yumemi invited us over for dinner. Of course, being the hungry girl I was, agreed immediately. Mamoru on the other hand kindly and politely refused. He must not be used to stuff like this. I sure was.   
The dinner was fabulous, and the artist and I chatted for awhile about her paintings. What I loved most about that night had to be the apple pie for dessert.  
  
We walked by her displayed painting again. I was awed by the beauty of it. The vivid details...she had to be one of the most talented artists alive! I turned to her, my eyes shining with excitement and encouragement. "Don't ever stop painting! And never let others judge you. I love your paintings, but what I love even more is that you put your whole heart and soul into it. You're a wonderful artist." I uttered to her.  
She smiled. "Thanks Usagi. Take care."   
  
"Ja ne." I replied as we went our separate ways. I smile happily. Today was a wonderful day. I think Mamoru and I had actually come to some terms. I mean, we had been fighting since...the first time we laid eyes on each other. Now, I am too tired to fight anymore. I want to be friends..and after that...the word love rings in my ears. Could that be possible though? I've always thought of Mamoru as handsome...but he does have a very bad teasing side to him. But it's just the way he is I suppose. He can't help it..or can he? I guess I've always had a secret crush on him...but would never admit it.   
As I walk down this street, I wonder if we could really actually get along. We've never really tried...and I guess I've never really stopped and thought about it before. How do I really feel about this so called insensitive jerk whom I bump into everyday? The first time we met, I would suppose it was hate...now that a few months has passed...I seriously don't know. It's like part of me says that I hate him, while the other part tell me that I have hidden feelings deep inside my heart? Two voices that are constantly nagging me whenever I see Mamoru. Which one do I listen to? That is the main question. Maybe if we were to get to know each other, it would enable me to make that decision. Then, what if I regret the one I make? My mind is so filled with fears, doubts, and an unknown emotion. I wonder how Mamoru feels towards me.  
  
The streetlights came on at that moment. It was getting dark as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Well, I guess it was time for me to go home...and be nagged by Luna. I sighed. How boring my life is...  
Sure enough, there was Luna, standing on the sidewalk. "Usagi, where have you been?" She stormed, her feline face furious. "I've been searching around for you all day!" I walked slowly over to her, eyes downcast.   
"Luna..." I whined. "I am tired. Can we talk about it tomorrow?" I pleaded with my guardian, giving her me best pleading look.   
Luna shook her head. "Usagi," She threw something at me. "remember this?" I looked down at the object. "Uh..." It was my moon wand. Great. Just my luck that I had to drop my wand. "Luna...I didn't...know that it was gone my bag...I was uh..." Luna gave me a glare before starting her lecture.  
"Usagi, you know how important that wand it to our mission. You are our leader. How could you be so irresponsible?" She inquired. That is a good question. Why am I so irresponsible? Why are all the scouts better than me? I could feel tears of shame in my eyes. Why did I have to be leader?  
Clutching the moon wand tightly, turned around and faced Luna. "Luna, if you don't want me to be leader, all you have to do is say so."   
  
I ran as fast as I could. My footsteps pounding on the cement sidewalk. I could hear Luna shouting after me, but I didn't care.   
When I stopped, I didn't know. I examined the wand again. "Is the whole world depending on me?" I asked out loud. But how could they? All I am is a girl who makes bad grades. I want to be normal...I want life to be normal.  
  
The wand started beeping, snapping me out of my tranced state. My first instinct...call the others scouts. I was going to..until I realized something. I am the leader of the scouts. I need to be more responsible. And I will to the best of my ability fight this enemy that poses a threat to Earth.  
I started running again, faster this time. Peeking in a window, I could see my newfound friend, the artist, was int serious trouble. Yes, it was that witch again. She was on the move. Using quick thinking skills, something I don't quite master yet, I called all the senshi, asking for their help.   
My heart pounded like a drum. I felt so nervous, yet so excited all at the same time. "Moon Prism Power!" I shout out loud, feeling instantly the transformation taking place. Within seconds, the swirling pink ribbons transformed me into the senshi of love and justice, my alter ego, Sailor Moon. I remember the first time I transformed. It was this magical feeling, quite like the way I am feeling now. But, no time to reminisces the past now.   
  
During my brief moment transforming, Zoisite had already successfully taken the crystal from my friend. The two were preparing to leave...that is until I showed up.  
"Hold it!" I shouted to them.  
"Huh?" Zoisite looked towards me, a look of disgust instantly covered her twisted features. "Sailor Moon. It's you again." She sneered at me, proudly displaying her prize. "Looks like you're too late. I have the crystal." Once again with her hideous laugh. Uh, can't she learn not to laugh like that?  
  
"Get rid of her." Zoisite replied, pointing a finger at me.   
"Yes, I would be glad to." Yumemi smiled wickedly at me, plucking out a feather from her wings. I shuddered. Just exactly does she have in mind. If it's to tickle me...let's not go there. "Please Yumemi, it's me. Usagi. Don't do this." I implored her, of course with no avail. She smiled at me maliciously, her eyes flickering with hatred. How could such a kind girl and talented artist become so evil? This isn't the real Yumemi, I know it isn't. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Stop Yumemi. Remember...all the times...everything you did...all the paintings." I whispered to her, but she didn't care. She threw the feather into the air, which in turn came over to me. The feather promptly turned into a giant rock hovering above, about to smash me into a flat pancake. "Uh-oh." I said, my eyes quivering with fear. I couldn't do this alone. Now where were the other senshi when I needed them? And they say I'm irresponsible...  
  
Yumemi threw more and more feathers into the air, each and every one forming into a good sized rock.  
"Hurry up. We don't have all day!" Zoisite yelled, impatiently tapping her feet on the ground. She should talk. All she does is order people around...  
Yumemi's rocks didn't seem to stop. So many...I couldn't dodge them forever. After several agonizing minutes, I tripped on a slippery rock. And in the same moment, a rather large...enormous rock hovered over me, a dark shadow covering my entire body. I was too afraid to move, I guess nervousness had that effect over me. What was I to do? I was going got die...  
  
In that very second, my savior came. I felt warm, being in Tuxedo Kamen's strong arms. We were floating in the air, his black cape fluttering in the breeze. Whew, was I glad I wasn't smashed by that big rock. I shuddered to think of all the possibilities of disaster that could overcome me...but I have nothing to fear...my savior is always here for me. He's just so handsome...  
  
We landed on the ground, safe and sound. I beamed. After all, I would be dead if he didn't come. "Tuxedo Kamen, thank you for saving me." I say to him, feeling a blush creep up on my cheeks. Zoisite was leaving...probably scared...she always leaves. "No, she has the crystal!" I heard Tuxedo Kamen yell beside me.   
  
It was like time stood still. Why does he want the crystals? Is he our enemy? And if so...why does he always come to my rescue? All me happiness dissolved into thin air, depressions taking over. I hope Tuxedo Kamen is on our side...that he's not our adversary. Please don't let that be true...  
He leaves, going after Zoisite. Why? I ask silently. the word rings in my ears. But this was not a good time to think about it. Yumemi was still on the move. "Sailor Moon, die." She yelled at me, snakes flying out of her hands. I knew that the deadly venom of the snakes could kill me instantly...so I did the only logical thing to do in that situation...I screamed.  
  
"Help! Somebody!"   
And guess who came to help me? Why the sailor senshi of course. The whole group, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. Mars used her fire power to destroy the disgusting snakes. For once, I was actually really glad to see Rei...  
Together as a group, we were unbeatable. Something still bothered me though. I knew Tuxedo Kamen went to fight Zoisite. I was worried about him. "Uh guys, you can handle her." I pointed to Yumemi. "I go see if I can retrieve the crystal." Without another word, I turned around, and started to run as fast as I could.  
  
When I got there, it seemed like I was needed. The witch Zoisite was holding a rather sharp crystal in her hands, preparing the kill Tuxedo Kamen. And she threw it...  
  
I gasp sharply. "No!" I shout, and without thinking, I grabbed my tiara off my forehead, aiming at the crystal. "Moon Tiara Action!" Still breathing heavily, I looked towards the crystal, seeing my tiara meeting the crystal sphere. Perfect aim. I like that. My tiara shattered the crystal immediately. It was funny to think that all those times I depended on my savior...this time...I saved him.   
"Sailor Moon?" I could hear him say, still a little confused. Zoisite left as usual, with her crystal this time. But we'll get it back I say to myself. It never pays to be evil. Good always conquers evil.  
  
I walk over to Tuxedo Kamen. "Are you alright?" I ask him. It seemed weird. This was the first time I am able to actually talk with him up close. He turned away from me in a swift movement.   
"Arigato Sailor Moon." He responded after a moment. " For your help." Boy, he sure wasn't talkative. "Sayonara." He replied simply, preparing to leave. But he couldn't leave...not so soon. I had so many questions for him to answer. I grab his arm, and turned him around to face me. While doing so, the star locket fell out of his pocket.   
My eyes went wide. This was Mamoru's. Why does Tuxedo Kamen have it?  
*******************  
Okay, uh there's the end to chapter 4! Sorry that it took so long. I know you're proabably confused, but if you read my previous chapters, you would know that Mamoru still has the locket. Do you think this is a cliff-hanger? Just curious. Um, chapter 5 will be out tomorrow, since I did promise 2 chapters this week. Please send all comments and suggestions to LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Thanks!  
This story written and posted February, 2001.


	6. Roses-Chapter 5

Title: Roses  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 5  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
*grins* Hi everyone! Here's chapter 5! I'm really sorry, but it is very, very short. I hope this is not boring you or anything... This chapter and the rest of this story is in Mamoru's p.o.v. I'm curious, is anyone wondering why Mamoru still has the locket? Well, I changed the plot a little. I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review my stories, or has sent me an e-mail concerning it. It's you guys that inspire me to continue writing. From now on, I will send out either 1 or 2 chapter of Roses each week, depending on the time I have, so you can expect a chapter of Roses every week. Well, enough of me talking, enjoy!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*****************  
I stare at Sailor Moon silently, wondering why she was looking at me weirdly. Then, I looked down. By my feet...was the star locket. Now how did that locket escape from my pocket I wondered as I bent down to pick it up.   
The star locket opened up at my touch, it melancholy tune dissolving the silence that surrounded us. It was such a beautiful locket...but I could lose it. Perhaps I should give it to a certain Odango Atama who would probably love to have it...  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen.." A voice called out to me. I looked up at Sailor Moon, apparently still in shock or something. Her vibrant blue eyes darted around, as if searching me for answers to her unknown question. "The locket." She murmured silently, still staring at me. "Why do you have it?" She inquired. Now that was a particularly strange question in my opinion. I mean, why should she care that I possess a locket or not.   
"What do you mean?" I ask her. Her eyes met mine, and I could see confusion and in them.   
"I thought..." She trailed off. "No, you wouldn't understand." She turned her back to me, contemplating about something. And in that time, I used it wisely. Sailor Moon was never this close to me before. I looked at her features. No doubt that she was beautiful...this graceful warrior whom I protect. And her mini-skirt, revealing her long, slender legs. "So beautiful..." I whisper unconsciously. Wait a minute. Why am I thinking this? I should be concentrating on my mission...my duty to my princess. But I just can't help it. Sailor Moon is very beautiful...and her physical features match my dream princess's perfectly. Then, so does Usagi...and every time I look at Sailor Moon, I can't help but see Sailor Moon as well. Could it be possible that Usagi is Sailor Moon? Now would' t that be interesting...that's impossible...or is it?   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen...uh.." I snapped out of my deep thinking to see Sailor Moon waving her hand frantically.   
"Hai?" I replied. She sighed a bit. "Tuxedo Kamen, where exactly did you get that locket?" She pointed to my star locket.  
"I've had it for a long time." I know it didn't answer her question. I couldn't let Sailor Moon know anything about me...or my mission. I just can't. It's too bad though. I know she trusts me with her life. "Why?"  
She looked down, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. Actually, she looked very cute that way. "Well, it's just that...a friend of mine had one just like it...and I thought...you see...oh never mind." A few words rang in my head. The words 'a friend of mine'. Who was her friend? Is there really a locket just like this one? Or...could it be that she was talking about my alter ego, Mamoru having a locket like this? Who is she? I need to find out...  
"Tuxedo Kamen...can you tell me...are you our enemy...or ally?" She asked me, eyes downcast, refusing to meet mine. That was a question I desperately tried to figure out. Am I their enemy...or friend? I help them, but then I am also after the crystals. Does that make me their enemy?   
"I don't know Sailor Moon. What I do know is that I need the crystals, and will get them...not matter what it takes. Just remember that I will be here to help you if necessary. Sayonara."   
"Wait!" She called after me, but I leave anyway. I couldn't bare to stay there with her. What if I am their enemy? Then I am putting Sailor Moon's life in great danger. And who exactly is Sailor Moon? I have a hunch that she is...Usagi. I wonder..that such a normal girl could be the champion of love and justice. Usagi sure didn't seem like a warrior to me...looks can be deceiving though.  
  
Once stepping into my apartment, I leaned against the closed door. I could feel my transformation losing its affect. After a few seconds, I was Mamoru again.  
"Sailor Moon...Usagi..." I murmur. What exactly is the relationship between these two? Are they one person..or not? Sailor Moon's words still ring in my ears. "A friend had one just like it..." Could she be referring to me? Does Sailor Moon know me? I have this feeling that Sailor Moon's true identity will be revealed to me soon. I almost have it figured out...almost   
  
I take out my locket, and hold it close to me. This locket would always calm me down no matter what. A sense of peace would overcome me. This magical locket...could it be possible that my dream princess had given it to me...in another lifetime? Why does this locket remind me of the princess? Could it be true that I was...she was my love in another life? That thought sent shivers down my entire body. It was scary to think that I, an orphan, could know and feel love...even if it was in another time. Love is something I never have experienced before, but want to. Right now though, I need to concentrate only on my mission...my destiny. Afterwards, I guess that is where love comes in. I wonder if my dream princess is real...that we could be together after everything is over, after my mission had been fulfilled. I wish my dream princess was Usagi. I guess I've never stopped and thought about is before, but I do have feelings for my Odango Atama. As for Sailor Moon, I'm content to be her savior. That's all I have to say.   
  
As I lay in bed that night, I think about the things that has taken place in my life. My past is still so unclear to me. And these dreams...my destiny...my past. I want to know my past. Who I was. Ever since I was little, I would always pray that one day my past will be revealed to me..that the missing piece of the puzzle will be filled in. But it isn't. It's not even close. With everything that has happened with me...Sailor Moon, my dream princess...Usagi...I wonder if it will ever end. If I will ever be able to remember my past. Perhaps that's why I desperately want the crystals. To free my princess...and find my past.   
The past in not everything though. I still have my future to think about. Every night as I lay in my bed, I would think of what my future would be like. Is it happy...or sad? Will I ever be loved? Will I have a family of my own. That's all I really want. Love, and a family. Those things don't seem hard to get...but to me...it seems like my fate is to be alone. That I am fated to forever live in a world full of darkness with no light at all. Sometimes I think about why I am here. Used to, I would feel like there is nothing to live for. Now there is. Usagi, Sailor Moon, my princess. I feel as though I am needed. It feels good to know someone depends on you, to know that your life is worth living. I feel asleep...thinking of Usagi, and how our relationship is.  
  
The next morning I woke up bright and early, ready for the challenges the new day would bring. And on top of that...ready to see my Odango Atama. I took a shower, and got dressed fast, very anxious to see Usagi. Her bubbly personality, her smiles...everything about her is magical to me.  
  
I found her by the arcade. "Usagi, hi!" I called out to her, catching her attention.  
"Mamoru-san, nice to see you." She smiled warmly, a smile that filled my soul with light. She is my light, and always will be. "I was just going over to Yumemi's. Want to come?" She inquired. Now how could I pass up an opportunity like that?"   
"If you don't mind." I replied, feeling a grin forming on my face. She shook her head. "I don't mind. In fact, I would be happy to have some company." Oh, Usagi is just so beautiful, wonderful.  
  
"So Usagi, how are you today?" I asked as we started walking towards Yumemi's place.  
"Good. And you?" She queried, looking up at me, her blue eyes meeting mine.  
"Couldn't be better." I answer. In truth, it was really couldn't get any better than this. "Usagi, we are friends right? No hard feelings?" I just had to ask.  
"Of course we are friends. I prefer being nice than to insult you, you know."   
"Same here." Well, this was going very smoothly. Usagi and I are actually getting along, sharing a pleasant conversation! I look over at her. Oh Usagi. How I wish I could be loved by you...  
  
We arrived at Yumemi's place sooner than I thought we would. Stepping inside the room, we looked around, awed by all the beautiful paintings displayed. Yumemi walked towards us.   
"Hi guys. Here to see your painting, right?"  
"Yes." I heard Usagi say.   
"Okay. Here it is." She uncovered the painting. It was beautiful. Yumemi's painting skills are magnificent. And this painting, it's so...realistic. As if it was real. I looked at the painting carefully. She did it perfectly. In the painting, Usagi, her odangos perfectly done, was beside me. Almost like we were a couple. If only that were true.  
"So, what do you think?" Yumemi asked us.  
"Wonderful..." Usagi breathed out. "It's perfect."  
"I agree."  
"Thanks you guys." Yumemi smiled a little.   
"Oh, what's this?" Usagi asked, pointing to a painting of Yumemi hung up on the wall. "It's lovely Yumemi!" I'd have to admit, the self portrait was elegant.  
"Arigato Usagi, Mamoru. I could not have done it without you two."   
Usagi beamed. "Glad to help!" She responded happily. That is a thing about Usagi. She's always happy.   
"Hai. We were more than happy to help." I added in. Personally, I was really glad this painting session did take place. If it didn't, then I bet Usagi and I will probably still be enemies right now. Yumemi, even though she doesn't know it, brought me closer to Usagi. Now we're friends, all thanks to Yumemi. Someday...I believe Usagi could love me...I just have to show her that.  
*********************  
There! Chapter 5 is finished! Sorry for its shortness, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. So...is this boring, or is it okay, or what? Please send me all comments and suggestions! My e-mail address is LisaZUMstories@aol.com. I love e-mail! Anyway, chapter 6 will be out in a week or so, but chapter 3 of Against All Odds will be out in a few days. Until then, Ja ne!  
This story written and posted February, 2001


	7. Roses-Chapter 6

Title: Roses  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 6  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hi minna! Here's chapter 6, just like I said. It is short, but a little more romantic in my opinion. Oh yeah, I know this chapter took so long to get out, but hope it's worth the wait. Whew, I've been busy these days! With school and stuff, I barely have time to write. *sighs* Anyway, enjoy!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*********************  
The days fly by, it seems. As I stand on the balcony right now, my mind is wallowing in complete confusion. I an full of doubts now. Doubts that creep up on me when I do not want them to. Like this one. I doubt that I will ever find my destiny; fulfill my mission. I do try so hard each and every day, but I just can not seem to escape the darkness that has followed and taunted me all these years, from my childhood up until now. I need to see the light, to be lead to it. But who exactly is the light?   
  
The star locket rests in my lap, its slow melody playing in the distant background. The sun is rising again, like it does every morning of my life. Today, I am going to give this locket to Usagi, my Odango Atama. Months ago, I just has this feeling inside of me that first time I met her, when she threw that horrible test paper at me unintentionally. From then on, every time were to bump into her, I would feel so comfortable...light...warm. This emotions that I usually do not feel. Perhaps she is my light, a light so pure that could even drag me out of my dark world...and fill it with her love and care, sealing the darkness away forever. At least..it is one of my wildest fantasies. And this star locket, this precious gift that has brought me serenity these past weeks, can help me win her love. How hard can it be just to give this to her?  
  
The streets are busy, I realize as I walk down the crowded streets. My destination: to Usagi. Where I can find her: the arcade, of course. The star locket is clutched tightly in my shaking hands. I can not steady them. I can not even steady the nervousness that I am feeling at this moment.   
  
"Minna, can we go watch a movie?" That was the first thing I heard as the second I stepped into the crowded arcade. We what do you know, she was there, just like I had planned. Suddenly I do not feel nervous anymore. Why be nervous? After all, we did make a deal a few days ago, a pact as I recall correctly. One that said we were friends. So how hard can it be to give my friend a treasured locket?  
  
I walk up to her, her laughter ringing in my ears. Her laughter is like twinkling bells as I think about it...  
"Usagi." I state. She turns around. Gosh, she looks so beautiful. I nearly lost my breath then and there.   
"Hello Mamoru-san." She greets me, a warm smile forming on her soft, pink lips.   
"Usagi..I. was..." I paused, stunned by how she was reacting to my presence. Usually, we would be yelling at each other right now, but no, we are actually getting along like good friends. This is working out better than I had planned. I know that we are friends, but...she seems so different than then Usagi I knew. She seems to have matured these past few days. Could all this be as a result of our friendship?  
"Hai?"  
"I want to talk with you."  
"Sure." She replied simply, about to leave. The other three girls all had huge grins on their faces as they prepared to follow Usagi.  
"Alone." I added sternly, giving them a look. I was happy to see three disappointed girls sit back down.  
Usagi giggled. "Do not worry about us. We will be fine minna." The turned to me, beaming happily. "Let us leave for a more private spot."  
"As you wish."  
  
We stopped outside the arcade. "This looks as good a place as any." I say, looking around. It was weird, but it seemed the crowds of people had dimmed down to only a few. I wonder what could possibly be the case of it...  
  
The birds chirped cheerfully as the sun shone brightly. "What a wondrous day." Usagi murmured out loud.  
I smile. Usagi is just so sweet and...free. Her spirit is that of a young, energetic girl, naturally. Nothing holds her back from being so happy and giving. I wish I were like that...  
"Hai, it is beautiful." I breath back. She looks at me, smiling happily.   
"What do you wish to talk about?"  
"Well, it is more of giving than talking."  
"Oh?" Her smile grew larger, her eyes shining brightly. She is just so beautiful...too beautiful to be real.  
"Hai, a gift for you, my Odango Atama." To my surprise, her smile did not leave her lips, and she did not sneer or shoot me a dirty look. She simply stood there, not caring that I ha just used her hated nickname. It was almost as if she liked me calling her that...  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"You'll see."   
I reached inside my pocket, feeling for the treasured locket. Oh, how I wish I did not have to give this away, but my heart insisted that I do.   
  
Taking it out, I hold it out to her. The golden locket caught the light of the sun, giving it an unique sparkle. "I know how much you liked it."   
I take her hand in mind, putting the locket in her hand. "It is your now."  
  
Usagi looked up, astonished. "Mamoru, I...I don't know what to say... Arigato!" Without a warning of some sort, Usagi flung herself at me, engulfing me in her warmth. Her hands were wrapped tightly around me...it made me feel secure...loved.   
  
But why does this warmth feel so familiar? I feel as if I know it...but that can not be possible.  
This was the first time we had actually embraced...so why do I feel this way?   
Then it came to me. "Sailor Moon..." I whispered. That was why this felt so familiar. It was because sometimes, when I save Sailor Moon, I have to hold her close to me...and I would feel warm. So now...could it be possible that Usagi is Sailor Moon? I have had so many clues to her indemnity...could this be the end of the mystery? Possibly. I guess I'll just have to find out someday.  
  
"Mamoru-san, thanks so much for this." Usagi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.   
"Huh?"  
"The locket. Arigato."  
"Oh." I grinned. "Don't mention it."   
"You know Mamoru, you seem much nicer now than you were before. And I guess I like it this way, us being friends and everything."  
I nod. "Me too Usagi."  
  
We stood in silence, staring into each other's eyes. I could tell Usagi was a bit embarrassed, but I couldn't help myself at that time.  
Her eyes were so deep and piercing..just like my little warrior's. Everything about Usagi reminds me of Sailor Moon...  
  
"Usagi, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"Do you know Sailor Moon?" I asked hesitantly, afraid she would take it the wrong way, and laugh or something.  
But she did none of those things. Instead, Usagi started to turn pale, a sure sigh that she was afraid.   
"Uh...where...how...I don't know..." She sputtered. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because of a lot of reasons."   
"And they are..."  
"You look like her, you act like her, you have the same hairstyle as her, I could go on and on."  
"Oh." She because silent, as if thinking about what I had just pointed out.  
"Hey, do you mean I act like her?" She asked.  
"Never mind."  
"Okay."  
Usagi turned around, facing the opposite direction. "Is it that obvious?" She finally queried.   
"What is?"  
"That Sailor Moon and I are alike in more ways than one."  
"Anyone can see it. So tell me, do you know her...or are you Sailor Moon in person?"   
  
Maybe I am going a little too far. She is not ready to answer me, but in her eyes, I could already see the truth. If she is not Sailor Moon, then she definitely has something to do with the senshi, perhaps she is acquainted with them or something.  
  
"Mamoru, why do you want to know?" I can see it clearly now; Usagi was trying to avoid answering the question.  
"No reason." I procrastinated a bit before continuing. "Usagi, look at me."  
Slowly, reluctantly, Usagi turned around. "You do not have to answer. I was just joking."  
  
"Really?"  
"Of course."  
Usagi brightened up straightaway. "Okay!"  
  
I smiled at the young girl. She is a young girl who just wants a normal life...but behind all her cheeriness, is a warrior...a strong and brave warrior...Sailor Moon.  
  
Usagi kicked at a small pebble on the cement before looking at her bunny watch. "Oh no!" She shrieked. "I'm totally late! Ja ne Mamoru-san! Arigato!" With that, she ran away at the speed of light.  
  
I look at her retreating form, a smile playing on my lips. "Ja ne...Usako... And one day, you will know the secret I bear within me..."  
*****************  
Ack! Alright! Finished! Well, after about 1 ½ months of trying to complete this chapter, it is completed! Sorry for its shortness. Yes, I know I promised longer chapters, but I can't seem to do that now... Chapter 7 will be out in a couple weeks. Um...if my plot seems a little mixed up, gomen nasai. Hey, I'm trying my best here. Please send all comments and suggestions to LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Ja ne minna!  
This story written and posted March, 2001.


End file.
